fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sol
Sol was a Mage of the Phantom Lord guild, as well as a member of the strongest team of his guild, Element 4, his element being Earth. Appearance Sol is a slim man of average height with a tiny moustache and green hair pointing upwards. His left eye is always hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; under it, the eye itself seems small and round, in contrast to his other, larger eye. Sol is clad in a formal attire consisting of a brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards (three on each side) over a white shirt paired with a black tie (red in the anime) and simple shoes. He also dons what appears to be a short cape attached to both of his elbows, linking them. Sol usually keeps a very bizarre stance, standing with his head tilted while he oddly swings his body back and forth. Also, he's often seen merging his feet to the ground due to the effects of his Magic. Personality Sol speaks with a French accent and has a tendency to employ French words when talking, such as "salut" (meaning "greetings") and "cible" (meaning "target"), and referring to young women as "Mademoiselle" (meaning “Miss”). He also tends to repeat the phrase "non" (meaning "no"), usually three times in a row, to express denial or dismay. Sol is usually portrayed as very polite, referring to almost everyone with the highly honorific suffix "''-sama''". He has made claim to be a gentleman, insisting others to refer to him as "Monsieur Sol". However, he is in fact a cruel and reckless man, willing to take advantage of people’s bad memories to gain victory, brutalizing them as he mocks their weaknesses and their incapability to do something. Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc The Phantom Lord guild proclaims war on Fairy Tail by destroying their guildhall and hurting their Shadow Gear team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 2Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 20 After the attack, Sol and Juvia Lockser are tasked with capturing Lucy Heartfilia. They find Lucy after she leaves the infirmary where the members of Shadow Gear are being treated, having been left behind by her guildmates to fight the members of Phantom Lord. Juvia initially ignores Lucy, not recognizing their target, prompting Sol to appear and identify Lucy through the use of his monocle's identity to her. Lucy prepares to fight the two members of the guild that hurt her friends, but is caught in Juvia's Water Lock and passes out, dropping her Gatekeys in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 14-19 With their mission complete, the two bring Lucy to their master, Jose Porla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 17-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 20 Later, during Phantom Lord's attack on Fairy Tail, Sol is stationed inside his guild's mobile fortress, which has transformed into a giant robot, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, to help cast the forbidden Abyss Break spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 8-9 He appears before and fights Elfman, who has infiltrated the base in search of a way to stop the robot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 20-21 During the fight, Sol reveals he has encyclopedic knowledge of Fairy Tail and all of its members, including the incident in which Lisanna, Elfman's younger sister, was seemingly killed by Elfman while he went berserk under the effects of a Full-Body Take Over, reducing Elfman's magic power due to the resulting trauma. Sol gains a psychological advantage over his opponent by taunting him over his guilt of the incident, and then beats Elfman through the wall with his strongest spell, Platre Sonata. This gives Elfman a clear view of his older sister, Mirajane, being slowly crushed in the giant robot's hand. Sol comments that the very same incident had left Mirajane's magic stunted as well, and taunts Elfman over his apparent powerlessness to save either of his sisters. The sight of seeing Mirajane crying, however, restores Elfman's resolve and, with it, his ability to perform and control Beast Soul, with which he brutally pummels the terrified Sol and defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 3-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 2-3 His defeat, in turn, slows the robot's casting of Abyss Break until it stops entirely following Element 4's defeat. Following Sol's defeat, Phantom Lord loses the war against Fairy Tail and is disbanded by order of the Magic Council as a result, in turn forcing Element 4 to disband and leaving Sol an independent Mage.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 102 Magic and Abilities Solseal2.JPG|Sol's Magic Seal Stone.JPG|Roche Concerto Sol's Platre Sonata.jpg|Platre Sonata Sable.JPG|Sable Dance Creepy Lisanna.jpg|An earth statue portraying Lisanna Merci la Vie.jpg|Merci la Vie Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Sol's abilities mainly lie in his use of Earth Magic, which allows him to merge with the earth to move underground or to take shelter from attacks, as well as to create rock and employ it as he wishes, mainly using it to attack his opponents. In the anime, he has also shown the ability to read in the memory of those who steps on him while he's merged with the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 16Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 24 *'Roche Concerto': Sol throws a barrage of massive rocks at his opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 6 *'Platre Sonata': Sol's strongest attack, in which he creates a large clenched fist made of plaster in front of him, and sends it flying against his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 10 *'Earth Statues': Sol can create talking earth statues mirroring the appearance of everyone. Shaping such statues into Lisanna and making her call for Elfman, he managed to get a psychological advantage over him. (Anime Only) *'Merci la Vie': An extremely cruel spell, which seemingly dooms the victim to eternal suffering. After getting wind of his opponents' bad memories with his mind reading abilities, Sol forces them to remember such memories, preventing them from fighting anymore and at the same time slowly covering them in stone. The name of this attack is French for "Thanks life". (Anime Only) Sand Magic (砂魔法 Suna Mahō): Living up to his ground theme, Sol has also shown the ability to use Sand Magic. *'Sable Dance': Sol creates a swirl of sand around his opponent, which attacks them from every side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 5 Body Structure: Sol's body seems to possess a peculiar structure, being capable of twisting and stretching like a snake's, as shown when he wrapped himself around Elfman's arm. Also, despite being deceptively slim, he has shown to possess a nice amount of physichal strength, as noted by Elfman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 8 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Sol has proven himself a capable bare-handed fighter. He seems to mostly rely on strong kicks, which, during his confrontation with Elfman, were enough to cause his opponent severe damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 7-10 Equipment Monocle: Sol is always seen wearing a monocle, which apparently grants him a series of unique, not fully explained abilities. When he and Juvia met Lucy to kidnap her, he said that his monocle was whispering to him that she was the target. Still seemingly through the use of his monocle, he claimed to know details regarding each member of Fairy Tail, and displayed a thorough knowledge of Elfman's past history.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 5 Appearances in Other Media Sol is a playable character in Fairy Tai's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Major Battles *Elfman vs. Sol References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Phantom Lord Members